


Another Lonely Night

by R_Fielding



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation in Bathroom, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Underage Body, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Fielding/pseuds/R_Fielding
Summary: Lidelle's a lonely girl. And nothing makes her feel it more in the privacy of her home.





	Another Lonely Night

Lidelle entered her home, she wasted no time removing her clothes on her way to her bed. “It’s that time again…” She felt tingly all over and not in a good way.

A few years ago she encountered a purple haired boy that was peer pressured into showing his face. Instant love.

Her out of nowhere love for the boy vanished. Which confused her so much. 

She went home that day with a funny feeling between her legs. She feared it was her time.

Long story short: She rubbed her vulva out of curiosity in the hope of making it stop. And much to her surprise her finger slid in. Experiencing her first orgasm and ergo her first masturbation.

It took her a while before she realized she found it pleasurable.

And before she knew it she bought a vibrating dildo wearing a hat, trench coat and stilts. Embarrassing herself to death that she actually did it. Even more so she keeps doing it. No matter how natural it is.

Her shoes already off since entering, she took off her dress leaving her bloomers exposed to the air.

She paused a moment to look at herself in the mirror…

Everyone’s older now. She and her friends were adults now. They changed, they’re more mature.

Only Lidelle hadn’t caught up physically. She still looked like a child… Having only grown ¼ of a head taller since her days at Ms. Accord’s school, not counting her horns.

She hasn’t grown much mentally as well. She was less naive. Still almost cripplingly shy. Just not as much as she used to be. 

She could walk around town now with her horns out, she wasn’t necessarily proud of it. But Amitie sure was.

She’s taking off her long sleeved sweater, always underneath her suspender dress. Leaving her just in her bloomers and socks. Her nipples were hard.

Before she decided to pleasure herself. She took one more look at herself.

She sighed. “I wonder…” She whispered as she tied her buns around her horn like she used to. She feared the outcome.

If you took a picture of her back of her at Accord’s school and compare it to now the only difference you would spot was her bust size. Having grown from an A cup to A plus. This was one place Lidelle was glad she hadn’t grown. It would gain her many eyeballs.

“Why?” She teared up. Kicking her clothes away and throwing off the blanket off her bed in frustration. 

She threw herself on her lonely two person bed. Leaning her back against the bed’s frame with a pillow in between for comfort.

She spread her legs, sliding her hand into her bloomers, sliding two fingers finger in her wet vagina. “Oooh.” She moaned a little.

“I wanna be an adult…” Her body acted like an adult. Why couldn’t she look the part?

She once tried to have her taylor make some mature looking clothes (not to be confused for sexy looking ones) to replace her childish ones.

But he refused, he keeps making childish one befitting of her appearance. Lidelle didn’t have the spine to go meet a new one.

“Nnnnnngh!” In her anger at herself she stirred herself faster. Her insides were beginning to pulse faster and faster as she panted faster and faster. “Aaaa~aaaah!” She came.

That was too fast for her liking… “Oh, why do I this to myself?” She said, looking at her cum stained underwear.

“Calm down Lidelle… Take it in slow.” Lidelle grabbed her vibrator. 

Now for the part she was always looking forward to… 

But first she turned on her dildo on a light setting. She doesn’t go above below medium on this thing.

She placed her vibrating rod on her clit for some delayed lonesome foreplay, making her shiver from the pleasure. “Hm-mm-mmm!”

She put on a blindfold and changed position on all fours, raising her bottom upwards and finally took off her panties, leaving them around her legs. “Ammy, could you please put it in?” 

_ “Are you sure you want me to fuck you, Lidelle?” _ Amitie asked equipped with the sex toy. 

“YES! More than anything!” Lidelle pleaded. “Start slowly please.” She shook her ass a little, begging to be filled.

_ “O-Okay, are you sure you want this? I could just hug you like old times.” _

“I’m not a fucking kid anymore, Ammy! I’M FUCKING OLDER THAN YOU THAN YOU, SHITHEAD. I-I’m soooorry…” She hid her face in embarrassment. She could just here Amitie’s surprise.

_ “Woah, never knew you had a potty mouth, Lidelle.” _ The imp feared what her reaction was going to be. It’s such radical different side she was hiding, and she exposed it like the klutz she was…

Instead of her friend leaving her like she expected, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Amitie smiling and winking at her. 

_ “Don’t be sad. I’ll make you feel like you’re in heaven.” _

It uplifted Lidelle’s heart so much. “Hah.” She moaned slightly hushed. “Thhhhank you, Ammy.” She panted. The strapon’s tip put pressure against her vagina.

_ “You said you wanted it slow, right?” _

“Uh-huh.” She responded with a shaky nod and equally shaky breath.

Amitie did not respond verbally. Instead she put even more pressure on the g-spot.

“O-o-o-o!” Lidelle put all her focus on it. She could feel it slowly penetrating her lips. She puffed out air in and out on a fast pace.

_ “Like it?” _

“Too fucking slow. You haven’t gone all in yet.”

_ “‘Kay, I’ll speed it up.” _ Amitie began to hump the little bum at a moderate pace. In, out, in, out.  _ “Better?” _

“F-f-fffffeeeeels s-so HA! Ffffucking good! Keep going! It’s just the right speed!” Amitie did just that. Lidelle felt her insides expanding with each thrust. She could felt herself coming closer.

“Fasthaaaaaaah!” Not even halfway done her request and she got what she wanted. The sloppy noises that came out of her, so dirty. She had trouble keeping her tongue and saliva inside.

“Fastaaaaaah! ERRRRRRRRRR!” She got pounded so hard! She barely noticed that all the trusting undid her hair buns. Falling in front of her eyes, her long locks bouncing softly against her shoulders.

“AAAAAAAAmmmmmmmmmphhhhguh!” She climaxed, panting heavy, head leaning on her mattress. She had muted her yell of pleasure, a change of pace for her. 

The sextoy was still vibrating in her vagina. Blocking the juices from coming out somewhat.

She felt a kiss on her nape. Giving her more goosebumps.

Lidelle took off her blindfold off her face and stopped pretending she was doing it with her best friend. She waddled over to her bathtub with the vibrator still in there, time for washing the sweat out and open the floodgate to let her cum down the drain.

She relaxed in her tub, trying to forget her worries. The temperature was just to her liking.

Her attempts at relaxing were a bit compromised, however. She found herself sliding her fingers in her pleasure spot while rubbing an erect nipple. 

“Oh no… Here I go again… Oh, Ammy~”

She felt guilty imagining Amitie as her sex partner. Not because Amitie has a boyfriend or that Lidelle considers herself straight while Amitie might be Bi. 

Okay, the former is a factor. He is nice to the both of them, Amitie deserves him despite what she wants.

It’s just Lidelle’s too shy, fingering herself or any other method lowered her inhibitions by a lot.

She forgets she’s shy, speaks her mind and no problem swearing, something she’s very sensitive about others doing, and relieves stress afterward.

When getting pleasured she’s exactly who she wants to be.

“Aaaaaaaaaahmmy!” Once again, she was nearing her climax.

The reason she always pictured Amitie despite not being attracted to her physically… 

…was because she would only feel safe having sex with her. She made her feel she like she always did when they were kids.  
“ _ OOOOOOOOOOOOH! _ ” She came just thinking about it. Her cum floating around her tub, hiding her face from no one.


End file.
